


The Totally Canon Shared Fever Dream

by ninjacat545



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: CHARACTERS NOT CONTENT CREATORS, Crack, Drugs, Fever Dreams, Gen, Kinda, No Romance, Sickfic, idk how to tag bear with me, its just potions and gapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjacat545/pseuds/ninjacat545
Summary: Tubbo experiences a lucid fever dream. Turns out, some others had the same dream as him.Based on the streams today (1-23-21)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	The Totally Canon Shared Fever Dream

“TUBBOOOOOOOOO!”

Tubbo awoke from his small cot. He sat up surprisingly quickly, not feeling tired at all. Immediately, he pulled out his communicator, from which he heard the voice calling his name. It was from who he expected: Tommy. He unmuted himself on the communicator.

“Hello?”

“TUBBOOO! You coming to Connor’s party today, big man?

“A party?” Tubbo asked, getting out of bed, and automatically walking out of his cottage in Snowchester.

“Yeah! There’s gonna be lots of big drama. And  _ girls, _ ” Tommy mused.

“Alright then. See you there!” Tubbo exclaimed, ending the call and putting his communicator away. He barely took a glance at Snowchester before dazedly walking towards the highway to the Greater Dream SMP.

  
  


Tubbo arrived at the party house in seemingly no time at all. He briefly acknowledged everyone there, only really noticing Ranboo, Tommy and Connor. The party began, and it was all a blur. One minute he was fighting Connor for items, the next he was in a boat with a zombie, and then he was peer pressured by Tommy into eating gapples and excessively drinking potions. It wasn’t even 30 minutes into the party when he was backed into a corner with handfuls of sugar and put in a cobblestone box. Tubbo’s vision was becoming spotty, and everything was blurry, and-

.

.

.

.

.

“..and we’re gonna start a  _ family business. _ ”

Tubbo opened his eyes again, in a basement-looking place. He automatically took out a pickaxe from his inventory, and seemingly continued mining. Next to him were Ranboo, who was mining with him, and...Schlatt?

“We’re gonna sell out a bunch of real estate, isn’t that right, Tubbo?” Schlatt asked, leaning against the stone wall.

“Yeah, definitely!” Tubbo replied, not questioning anything. He paused his mining and looked at Ranboo owlishly.

“Ranboo, why is your left eye all bloody?” He asked. Ranboo looked at him confused, putting a hand to said eye.

“What? My eye isn't bloody!”

“Yeah it is. It’s all red.” Tubbo looked to his right eye. “Your other one is all bloody as well,” he added.

“...my other eye is green, Tubbo, how can it be bloody,” Ranboo stated, looking offended. Suddenly, there was stone chipped from the ceiling of the basement-looking place. The three looked over to the ceiling, seeing Tommy’s head poke through the small hole.

“Hey Tubbo, you’re not moving to America, are you?” He asked randomly.

“Oh yeah, he is,” Schlatt said. “And we’re starting a real estate business.”

“WHAT?” Tommy mined out a bigger hole and jumped through, landing on the floor. He stormed up to Schlatt. “Tubbo’s not moving to America!”

“Oh but he is- you see,” Schlatt began, “we’re starting a family business. In real estate. And we’re gonna go to a steakhouse too.”

“What-“Tommy sputtered, looking over at Tubbo. “Tubbo, you are  _ not _ moving in with this man-“

Before Tubbo could respond, Schlatt stepped in. “What, are you jealous?” He challenged. Then they began arguing. Tubbo just watched helplessly as they shouted insults at each other, and Ranboo backed into a corner-

.

.

.

.

.

“...Ranboo, get me a nametag, name it Verizon Wireless.”

Tubbo opened his eyes yet again. He was climbing up a hill with Schlatt, Ranboo, and an interesting looking llama. Tubbo watches as Ranboo names the llama.

“Thanks man.” Schlatt guided the llama along the hill. “Verizon Wireless. With a free 5G network-”

.

.

.

.

.

“GLATT! GLATT!”

.

.

.

.

.

“Trespassers? Shot. Landlovers? Shot. Girl Scouts? Sh-“

.

.

.

.

.

“Hotel? Tri-“

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubbo awoke groggily to the sun in his eyes. He sat up in his cot. Looking around, he saw his chests, the stone brick walls, his bookshelves. He was in his cottage in Snowchester.

He got out of bed slowly, feeling a headache coming on. He put a hand to his forehead. He was burning up, which was not surprising. Suddenly, he heard his communicator buzzing. On the screen was an incoming call from Ranboo. He answered.

“..Tubbo?” Ranboo’s voice was heard from the other end. It was obvious that he had just woken up as well.

“Ranboo,” Tubbo replied, his voice slightly hoarse. “What’s going on, memory boy?”

“Mmm..” There was shuffling on the other end. “I have the  _ worst headache- _ “ Ranboo groaned, his voice cutting out a little.

“You and me both, big man.” Tubbo walked towards the window, looking outside. It was lightly snowing out, and the breeze felt nice. He looked down at his communicator, lowering the brightness on it, as the light made his oncoming headache worse.

“Ugh..and I had the weirdest dream, too-“ Ranboo added. “There was...was this party? An-and Sam, and Punz, a-and Tommy, and you were there, and there was a lot of potions and fireworks-“

Tubbo barely listened to what Ranboo was going on about, walking back to his cot and sitting down. But the more snippets of what he was saying got to him, the more he remembered the oddly familiar dream he had also.

“..and then, Schlatt was there too! And there was this llama? And this dirt house? I-I dunno, it was  _ so weird- _ “

“Hm..that's odd,” Tubbo interrupted, thinking more. “I had a really similar dream.”

“Did you?” Ranboo paused. “W-what was yours about?”

“Uhh..mine was a party as well. Connor’s party, if you will,” he noted. “Tommy was there, and you were too, I think. And there were a lot of gapples too.”

“Huh.” More shuffling was heard. “You didn’t happen to dream about Schlatt too, did you? C-cuz that would be really funny-“

Tubbo thought for a bit, despite the throbbing in his head. “Well uh, I do remember something about starting a..real estate business with schlatt-“

“Real estate?” Ranboo chuckled, but stopping abruptly, dissolving into a short coughing fit. Once it stopped, he continued, “I remember something about real estate…”

“Remember? That’s a bit out of character for you, memory boy,” Tubbo jabbed lightly, laying back into bed.

The two continued to talk for a while. Tommy also joined their call at some point, claiming to have a slight cold, and reporting yet another similar dream.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh the streams were insane today. Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
